Knock On Wood
by NikarinaD
Summary: Наруто - коммивояжер, Саске - невротик. Итачи - сволочь. Золотое время!  Ф-ф авторства The Cereal Killer.


**Название**: Постучи по дереву  
><strong>Автор<strong>: The Cereal Killer  
><strong>Переводчик<strong>: Никарина  
><strong>Альфа-ридер<strong>: Хриза Амирани  
><strong>Пейринг<strong>: Наруто/Саске  
><strong>Рейтинг<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Жанр<strong>: романтика, юмор  
><strong>Предупреждения<strong>: АУ, ООС, немного мата  
><strong>Разрешение на перевод<strong>: получено  
><strong>Дисклаймер<strong>: все права на героев принадлежат М. Кишимото  
>Курсив в тексте авторский.<p>

У Саске дернулся глаз.  
>– Я <em>отказываюсь<em>.  
>Усмешка Итачи пугала.<br>– Самое прекрасное, Саске, – выбора у тебя нет. Или ты берешь отпуск, или будешь пять месяцев стоять на учете у настырного психолога, который станет выворачивать твои чувства наизнанку.  
>Младшенький пепелил своего братабосса/адского родственничка взглядом, мысленно сжигая его в синем пламени. Вскочив на ноги, Саске хлопнул ладонями по нелепо огромному офисному столу.  
>– Ты не заставишь меня взять отпуск, Итачи! Это незаконно!<br>Старший изобразил пожатие одним плечом и лениво потянулся к лежащим на столе документам.  
>– Скажи это президенту.<br>У Саске снова дернулся глаз.  
>– Но отец еще больший трудоголик, чем я!<br>Итачи открыл папку и хмыкнул:  
>– Да, но у отца есть жена, которая ждет его дома, и забитый бурбоном бар, который он опустошает по пятницам. А у тебя только пустая квартира и психованная кошка.<br>– … Манда _не_психованная, – проворчал под нос Саске.  
>– Скажешь мне это, когда она прекратит воображать себя змеёй, ныкаться по темным углам, царапать ноги и шипеть, как масло на сковородке, когда кто-то говорит слово «фигурально». Послушай, – Итачи вздохнул. Он уже начал уставать от своего глупого маленького брата, – иди домой. Купи пива, посмотри телек, потрахайся. Я сделаю доброе дело и скажу отцу, что ты с благодарностью принял его условия. И ради всех святых, прекрати ныть и свали из моего кабинета, от тебя несет агрессией, как от твоей кошки.<br>Молодой инженер заскрежетал зубами, рванул свой сшитый на заказ пиджак, развернулся на пятках и удалился. Отлично. Если «Uchiha Systems» хотят сплавить его в отпуск, то он отправится в чертов отпуск. Но долгий отдых ему не по душе. Куда больше ему нравилась компания физических формул и электросхем; он даже сны видел в двоичном коде.  
>Черноволосый гений вышел из здания и закинул дипломат в свой минивэн*. Большая машина была практична – он возил в ней новое оборудование, которое не доверял рабочим-неандертальцам.<br>Его старший брат – настоящая сволочь. У Итачи тоже не было личной жизни. Два частных детектива сделали для Саске фото, доказывающие, что Итачи уходил из своего кабинета только ради коротких постельных приключений – с его стороны было бы некрасиво водить девочек прямо в отцовский офис.  
>– Засранец, – пробормотал Саске, поправляя очки и выруливая на дорогу, – и он, черт подери, <em>знает<em>, что я не агрессивен, как кошка… 

Прошла почти неделя. Как Саске и ожидал, его «отпуск» напоминал ад. Мало того, что у него дома не было ни крошки съестного, к тому же он был вынужден мириться с полчищем пауков, запрудивших его гостиную, постоянными вопросами соседей о его здоровье, и – самое ужасное – _проклятыми звонками в дверь_.  
>Несмотря на то, что юный гений уже шесть лет жил в элитном доме, благодаря своей привычке дневать и ночевать на работе, он никогда не сталкивался с пандемией шатающихся от двери к двери коммивояжеров, охватившей его улицу. Может, где-то неподалеку висит табличка с ценами на жилье в этом районе, о которой он не знал? Потому что иначе Саске отказывался понимать, почему его осаждали все эти страховщики, дистрибьюторы Avon и болтливые продавцы печенья.<br>За пять дней Саске успел отказать леди из Avon (по мне похоже, что я пользуюсь фруктовым скрабом для лица?), мойщику автомобильных окон (нет уж, пусть будут грязными – так никто не увидит, что я езжу голышом), страховщику (нет, спасибо, я не хочу страховать машину от нашествия ящеров) и трижды проклятым девочкам-скаутам с огромными глазами и лепечущими голосами. Трижды проклятым, потому что одна лепечущая дьяволица с косичками успела раскрутить его на три коробки нежного трехслойного печенья, прежде чем он послал ее дальше радостно прыгать по дорожке от дома к дому.  
>Поэтому сейчас – после вчерашнего визита продавца из «Секретиков Виктории», который не желал слушать мучительные попытки Саске объяснить, что ему не нужны чулочные подвязки и шелковые плети – он сидел в гостиной с чашечкой горячего мисо. Вокруг него царила темнота – он выключил свет во всем доме и задернул все шторы. Его жилище не могло выглядеть более негостеприимным и пустым.<br>Четыре часа… полпятого… пять… Когда минутная стрелка подбиралась к без двадцати шесть, Учиха почти расслабился и начал надеяться, что возможно… только возможно, они не…  
><strong>– Динь-дон!<strong>  
>… Скорее рак на горе от свиста лопнет.<br>Блядь, что б их!  
>Учиха поправил очки и упрямо уставился на серый ковер. Он не пойдет открывать, он не пойдет открывать, он не…<br>«_Почему позвонили всего один раз?_» – проскользнула первая предательская мысль.  
><strong>Нет!<strong> Он, Учиха Саске, не будет…  
>«<em>А вдруг кому-то нужна помощь. Что, если он из последних сил дотянулся до звонка и театрально съехал по двери, пачкая ее кровью?<em>»  
>Черт возьми, <strong>нет<strong>! Он устоит… Он не пой…  
>«<em>А может, это какое-нибудь шоу, где ты можешь выиграть миллион и бесплатный ремонт, если успеешь открыть дверь<em>».  
>Прежде чем к внутреннему Саске вернулся здравый смысл, он успел дойти до дверей. Бледные пальцы ненадолго застыли на замке и затем решительно открыли его. Саске распахнул дубовую дверь и увидел…<br>– … солнце?  
>Стоп.<br>Саске прищурился, и блестящий золотой ореол обрел очертания головы, окруженной непослушными вихрами светлых волос. Все это великолепие венчало тренированное идеально загорелое тело, облаченное в скромный синий в полосочку костюм. Широкая улыбка на мужском лице была такой ослепительной, что годилась для рекламы зубной пасты.  
>– … Учиха Саске?<br>Саске нахмурился, но улыбка не померкла, а синие глаза все так же сияли на загорелом лице. Шрамы на щеках расходились, как лучики.  
>– Только если ты не из налоговой.<br>Визитер фыркнул.  
>– Не беспокойтесь, мистер, я не претендую на ваши честно заработанные доллары… ну, почти. Я пришел, чтобы сделать вам лучшее предложение в вашей жизни.<br>…стоп… Интимное предложение? Если так, Саске бы не отказался. Он еще раз оглядел подтянутого мужчину напротив, чувствуя, что долго бездействовавшая часть его тела внезапно оживилась. Саске мог бы смотреть на это вечно: визитер был мужественно привлекателен; типаж вечно юного спортивного красавчика, прожигателя жизни. Широкие плечи, приятно мускулистые руки, подтянутый торс. Большие мужские кисти небрежно упирались в бедра, а длинные стройные ноги по…  
>– То, что я хочу вам предложить, не лежит у меня в карманах.<br>Саске перехватил пристальный взгляд и понял, что попался. Судя по насмешливо изгибающимся уголкам розовых губ, посетитель попытался вежливо отвлечь его внимание от своих крепких бедер и промежности. Не желая признавать свой промах, Саске вернул ему его взгляд. Когда уже начнется секс?  
>Синеглазый мужчина ухмыльнулся.<br>– У вас есть десять секунд, чтобы пожизненно приобщиться к КОКСу.  
>– Но я не <em>хочу<em>кокаин.  
>Блондин чуть не надорвал живот от смеха; он хохотал, цепляясь за дверной косяк и сгибаясь пополам. Саске почувствовал запах сандалового дерева и чистого мужского тела; ясный вечерний воздух звенел от открытого веселого смеха.<br>– Н-не к тому коксу! – мужчина задыхался. – К Коллегии Обожателей Качественного Сыра!  
>Саске как кирпичом по голове ударило. Ему предлагали не фееричный секс! Посетитель оказался всего лишь коммивояжером, подлым языкастым продавцом!<br>Огромный список проклятий и матов уже вертелся на кончике языка Саске. Он всеми фибрами души жаждал как следует послать этого весельчака-дистрибьютора туда, откуда не возвращаются. Он уже открыл рот, нахмурился…  
>… и в этот момент блондин наклонил голову набок и мягко улыбнулся. Ангельские золотые волосы сияли в последних лучах закатного солнца…<br>… и Учиха забыл все ругательства, которые собирался высказать. Он был способен только пялиться на незваного посетителя, открыв рот.  
>–… сыр, говорите?<br>– Ммм, рокфор, бри, горгонзола, эдам, моцарелла, чеддер…  
>Саске передернуло.<br>Он ненавидел сыр. Ненавидел его запах, вкус, то, как сыр застревал между зубов. Он ненавидел коров, которые давали молоко, из которого потом делали сыр… Но этот любимчик солнца, пахший, как весна, и улыбавшийся, словно в мире не было никакого горя, задел заброшенный, темный уголок души Саске. Он очень, очень хотел видеть этого мужчину чаще.  
>– Эм, – Учиха напряг мозги. Черт возьми, у него было два высших образования. Уж беседу о сыре он как-нибудь поддержит. – У вас есть гауда?<br>Губы посетителя дрогнули.  
>– Любите голландский сыр, хех? Я предпочитаю хороший греческий сыр, но у нас есть и широкий выбор гауда. Так значит, предложение вас заинтересовало?<br>Бесконечную секунду Саске решал, что ему важнее – комфорт, уединение и здравый рассудок, или открытая улыбка, загорелая кожа и отдаленная перспектива страстного секса. Победила перспектива.  
>– Да, заинтересовало. Не могли бы вы повторить свое имя?<br>Смеющиеся синие глаза выглянули на него из-за экранчика смартфона, который тут же появился из кармана пиджака.  
>– Наруто. Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто.<p>

(День 1)

Саске ни за что бы не признал, что почти полчаса наводил марафет, только чтобы открыть двери и забрать заказанный сыр.  
>«Чертов сыр», – подумал он, в пятидесятый раз поправляя бордовый воротник рубашки.<br>«Мне не о чем волноваться», – он повернулся, чтобы проверить, хорошо ли смотрится его задница в этих брюках.  
>«Я выгляжу абсолютно естественно», – убеждал он себя, надевая отполированные до блеска ботинки.<br>– Дин-дон.  
>Саске подскочил.<br>Слетев вниз, молодой инженер на минуту замер перед дверью, глубоко вздохнул и взялся за ручку.  
>– Мистер Учиха? – спросил гнусавый голос – не тот, который он хотел услышать.<br>Саске мигнул, глядя на неуклюжего прыщавого подростка, сжимающего коричневый пакет.  
>– Я Конохамару. Я принес ваш зака…<br>– Где Наруто? – резко перебил его Саске, подозрительно оглядываясь вокруг, словно Наруто мог скрываться в петуниях.  
>Мальчишка захлопал огромными телячьими глазами.<br>– А? Наруто-сан? Он не занимается доставкой…  
>– Приведи Наруто.<br>Мальчишка сделал шаг назад, нервно кусая губы.  
>– Но, сэр, Наруто не сможет подъехать сейчас. Правда. Я могу попросить, чтобы он лично доставил следующий заказ, но…<br>Учиха так злобно уставился на мальчишку, что у того инстинктивно поджались яйца, стремясь спрятаться поглубже.  
>– … отлично, – он выхватил пакет и подписал лист, который сунул ему перепуганный мальчишка. Сунув пакет подмышку, он вернулся в свой мрачный дом.<br>Хлопнув дверью, Саске вздохнул и бросил пакет на стол. Сыр приземлился с громким шлепком, разбудив спящую в углу Манду.  
>Боже, он зря угрохал столько времени на переодевание.<p>

(День 2)

Он не хотел повторять вчерашнюю глупость, и на следующий день не стал наряжаться. Напротив, решив доказать себе, что белокурый синеглазка не произвел на него никакого впечатления, Учиха все утро ходил в пижамных штанах и крысиного цвета безразмерной футболке, которую носил еще с колледжа.  
>Когда прозвенел дверной звонок, Саске аккуратно поставил чашку чая, громко крикнул «минуточку» и помчался наверх, чтобы переодеться еще моднее, чем вчера.<br>– Что? – шикнул Саске на кошку, мрачно глядящую на то, как он спускается по лестнице, на ходу завязывая галстук. – Не осуждай меня.  
>Кошка возвела очи горе, но Саске проигнорировал ее и направился открывать дверь.<br>И снова он был ослеплен солнечного цвета волосами. Напряжение постепенно отступило.  
>– Учиха-сан, – улыбнулся Наруто, – Конохамару сказал, что вы хотели видеть меня. Даже настаивали. Он решил, что его яйца будут в опасности, пока он не передаст это мне. Кажется, я зашел не в самый удачный момент. Вы куда-то торопитесь?<br>Саске даже не потрудился оторвать взгляд от тела собеседника. Белая рубашка на кнопках и синий галстук шли ему идеально.  
>– А?.. Что? Нет, это… домашнее, – неубедительно соврал он. Да, вряд ли кто-то станет носить дома костюм-тройку от Хьюго Босс.<br>Уголки губ Наруто поползли вверх. Он наклонил голову и стал еще сильнее, чем обычно, напоминать лису.  
>– У меня для вас небольшой подарок к прошлому заказу.<br>Саске не понял, откуда Наруто извлек пакет. Пораженный, он протянул руку и осторожно взялся за сверток. Дрожь прошла вдоль позвоночника, когда он случайно задел пальцы собеседника.  
>– Откуда у тебя эти шрамы? – неожиданно вырвалось у Саске.<br>Наруто приподнял бровь, и обычно невозмутимый Саске почувствовал, что краснеет.  
>– Долгая история, – хмыкнул Наруто, качая головой. Саске хотелось вплести пальцы в его непослушные волосы и обнять загорелое лицо ладонями. – Печальное последствие студенческих посиделок, злоупотребления водкой и просмотра аниме. Не самая удачная идея.<br>– О.  
>Саске попытался вспомнить какой-нибудь конфуз, приключившийся с ним в колледже, в компенсацию за откровенный ответ.<br>– В одной из постановок я играл половину ламы.  
>Наруто не смог сдержать улыбки. Его глаза светились смехом.<br>– Честно? Такой денди, как вы, играл лошадиную задницу?  
>Саске презрительно фыркнул.<br>– Ну уж нет, я был передней частью.  
>Наруто хихикнул.<br>– Тогда извините.  
>Его отвлек телефонный звонок. Вытащив мобильный из кармана, Наруто взглянул на экран и вздохнул.<br>– Жаль, но мне пора. Не хотите заказать чего-нибудь на завтра?  
>– Ну, – Саске моргнул. – Ну, – он повторялся. «Черт возьми, Учиха, сделай умный вид». – Немного горгонзолы на завтра было бы неплохо.<br>Наруто улыбнулся одной из тех улыбок, которые заставляли колени Саске подгибаться.  
>– Хорошо. Я сам занесу его вам. И да, мистер Учиха, вы бы одевались полегче дома. Сейчас жарко.<br>Весело помахав рукой, Наруто удалился в сторону своего огненного мустанга сиены, припаркованного неподалеку от дома Саске.  
>Учиха вздохнул, занес в дом второй пакет, чтобы отправить его на кухонный стол к первому, и взлетел по лестнице, все еще окрыленный увиденной улыбкой.<br>Когда он снимал костюм, его осенила идея.  
>Одеться полегче, хм? Он мог это устроить.<p>

(День 3)

Когда прозвучал дверной звонок, Саске был готов.  
>Опрокинув на себя последний стакан воды, он пошел открывать дверь.<br>– Мистер Учи… – Наруто изумленно хлопнул глазами, – ох ты, – пробормотал он, скользя глазами по влажному телу, почти обнаженному, если бы не крошечное полотенце на интимной зоне. – Кажется, я вытащил вас из душа.  
>Саске наслаждался приятной дрожью, пробежавшей вдоль позвоночника, когда он заметил восхищение и может быть даже желание в глазах Наруто.<br>– Ничуть… я просто… был в бассейне.  
>Брови Наруто недоуменно взлетели. У дома Саске была очень маленькая лужайка – не шире трех метров.<br>– Эм… в надувном бассейне… в спальной. Жарко, ну, вы понимаете…  
>Несмотря на плотно сжатые губы, Наруто не смог утаить улыбку. Глядя на посетителя, Саске почти признал, что его план нуждался в некоторой доработке. Почти.<br>– Да, конечно, – Наруто протянул ему очередной пакет, – лучший горгонзола для вас сегодня.  
>Учиха облизнул губы и взял сверток.<br>– Спасибо. Завтра я хотел бы… хотел бы… – но на этом его знания о сырах были исчерпаны. Мозг впал в ступор. – Эм… а что вы можете предложить? – мудро отступил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на собственные встопорщившиеся соски и возбужденный член, готовый вот-вот выглянуть из-под миниатюрного полотенца. Определено, план нуждался в доработке.  
>Наруто улыбнулся:<br>– Как насчет моего любимого греческого фета? Вам понравится, обещаю.  
><em>Мне уже нравится<em>.  
>Саске печально проводил белокурого дистрибьютора взглядом.<br>Жалобное и недовольное мяуканье отвлекло его от внутреннего траура. Он перевел взгляд на кошку, которая смотрела на него, как на психа.  
>Саске фыркнул.<br>– Я же сказал, не осуждай меня.  
>Манда только махнула хвостом и скрылась в тени.<p>

(День 4)

Саске знал, что нужно взять протянутый ему пакет, удерживаемый загорелой рукой, но он не мог перестать пялиться.  
>Узумаки Наруто стоял в дверях, бронзовый от загара, одетый в эластичную синюю майку и левисы, плотно облегающие задницу. Его яркие глаза были скрыты солнечными очками. Саске боялся, что сейчас начнет капать слюной.<br>Наруто снял очки; его губы уже изгибались в знакомой озорной улыбке.  
>– Неофициальный вид, знаю. Но даже у меня бывают выходные.<br>Саске моргнул и забрал у Наруто пакет. Выходной, да?  
>– Не хочешь зайти? – спросил он прежде, чем успел испугаться. – Отдохнешь от жары.<br>Наруто улыбнулся:  
>– Почему бы и нет?<br>Саске сглотнул и кивнул внутрь дома, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, не завалялось ли у него какого-нибудь неприглядного хлама.  
>Наруто пах калифорнийским солнцем, зрелым мужчиной и дорогим одеколоном.<br>А кухня Саске – проклятье – воняла грязными мокрыми носками. Чертов сыр, который он, не глядя, кидал на стол, стух и начал мстить ему.  
>– Лучше пройти в гостиную, – сказал Саске, резко разворачивая Наруто за плечи в сторону мрачной, обшитой деревянными панелями комнаты.<br>Распахнув окно, Саске подошел к бару.  
>– Как ты относишься к виски?<br>Наруто слегка замялся:  
>– После пяти – хорошо.<br>Саске подавил желание хлопнуть себя по лбу. Никто не станет пить виски в два часа дня.  
>– Э…<br>– Хорошо, – Наруто мягко рассмеялся, – честно.  
>Саске с облегчением достал бутылку, налил в бокал на палец виски и протянул его гостю. Наруто наблюдал за ним с хитрой улыбкой и нечитаемым блеском в глазах.<br>– Вы не часто отдыхаете, да, Саске?  
>Услышав свое имя от самого привлекательного человека из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал, Саске шокировано моргнул.<br>– Я… много работаю, – правдиво ответил он.  
>Наруто еще раз улыбнулся.<br>– Ммм, это заметно.  
>Он отставил нетронутый бокал в сторону, встал с кушетки и подошел к Саске. Теперь их лица отделяло всего несколько сантиметров.<br>Они маленькую вечность смотрели друг на друга, пока Наруто не поднял руку, чтобы коснуться очков Саске.  
>– Можно?<br>Саске оцепенело кивнул. Его дыхание перехватило. Наруто осторожно снял очки, и, хотя его зрение стало хуже, он все так же отчетливо видел горящие синим огнем глаза Узумаки. Большие пальцы скользнули по его щекам; Саске начал задыхаться.  
>– Без очков ты намного привлекательнее.<br>Учиха открыл рот – но его мозг все еще не вышел из ступора, и он закрыл рот обратно.  
>Наруто рассмеялся и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловал его лоб. Поцелуй затянулся так, что мурашки, бегающие по телу Саске, начали натыкаться друг на друга.<br>Мягкие влажные губы перестали касаться его кожи. Саске встретился взглядом с полными нежности синими глазами.  
>– Пригласишь меня на свидание, Саске?<br>Не удивительно, что гениальные мозги Саске в тот момент окончательно превратились в прокисшую жижу.  
>– Я… Я… У меня аллергия на яблоки, – выпалил он.<br>Светлые брови Наруто скрылись под челкой.  
>– Эм, – Саске замялся, – я хотел сказать… Я… – он вздрогнул. – Да? – наконец ответил он и съежился.<br>Наруто только улыбнулся и притянул Саске ближе, обнимая пахнущими цитрусом теплыми руками.  
>– Удивительно – у меня аллергия на бананы. Мы подходим друг другу, я считаю. <p>

Первое свидание было восхитительным. Саске, окутанный мягким голубым свечением, падающим от аквариумов, наслаждался, разглядывая самые невероятные виды рыб. Ученые собрали их сюда со всех уголков света.  
>Второе свидание было сущим кошмаром. Все узнали, что Саске плюс алкоголь – не самое удачное сочетание для ночного клуба (когда они уходили, уборщицы все еще счищали рвоту с ковров).<br>К тому времени, как Наруто предложил ему встретиться в третий раз, Учиха так сильно хотел заполучить его в свою постель, что стал дерганым. Манда настороженно следила за ним и скрывалась под диваном всякий раз, когда он подходил слишком близко.  
>Саске вздохнул и нанес на лицо скраб – и именно в этот момент зазвонил телефон.<br>– Алло?  
>– Глупый маленький брат, что я говорил тебе про алкоголь, когда ты был подростком?<br>Учиха вздохнул:  
>– Сгори живьем, Итачи – мне уже почти тридцать.<br>– Хм, а ведешь себя, как молокосос. Однако признаю, блондинчик ничего. Видишь, что случается, когда ты слушаешься своего заботливого старшего брата?  
>Саске зашипел:<br>– Ты шпионил за мной?  
>– Не будь идиотом, братишка – конечно, шпионил. И я читал твои дневники с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось шесть. Кстати – не могу поверить, что ты был влюблен в Инудзуку – тебе не стыдно?<br>Саске заскрежетал зубами, но Итачи как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:  
>– Я имею право вмешиваться в твою жизнь – особенно после того, что ты вытворял на моей софе два года назад…<br>– Какой к черту софе?  
>Итачи выдержал небольшую паузу и непроницаемым тоном ответил:<br>– Ты снова смотрел шоу Шаппелла**.  
>Саске только вздохнул:<br>– Что тебе нужно, брат?  
>– У себя на пороге ты найдешь коробку с несколькими пачками презервативов, тремя бутылочками смазки – с запахом кокоса – моя любимая – и кольцо для члена для блон…<br>Саске бросил трубку, надеясь, что она расколется. Сволочь. 

– Наверное, прогулка по пляжу была не самой лучшей идеей, но я не думал, что тебе в штаны набьется песок, – заметил Наруто. Они шли вдоль полосы прибоя, освещенной низким закатным солнцем.  
>Самое обычное свидание, включавшее в себя обед и кино, закончилось час назад. Так как было еще светло, Наруто предложил перед возвращением закатать штаны и пройтись по побережью. Проблема была в том, что, так как вечер подходил к концу, Саске стал более возбужденным, чем двенадцатилетний ребенок, перепивший кофе.<br>– Э.. ох, что? – переспросил Саске.  
>– Песок попал в штаны, так? Ты из-за него постоянно дергаешься?<br>Саске прикусил губу и сжал кулаки. Он хотел Наруто – очень хотел – но в последний раз он предлагал кому-то переспать целую вечность назад. Долгое время отношения были ему не нужны, и он успел забыть правила этой игры. Возможно, ему стоит хотя бы попытаться…  
>– Нет, из-за кокосового аромата.<br>Даебтвоюматьже.  
>Наруто терпеливо кивнул.<br>– Да, хорошо. Но _что_пахнет кокосом, малыш?  
>Саске помотал головой, злясь на себя.<br>– Прости. Я заучка.  
>Его спутник усмехнулся.<br>– Но мне нравятся заучки.  
>Саске поднял взгляд.<br>– Честно, – Наруто хихикнул, ближе пододвинувшись к Саске, чтобы обнять его и ткнуться носом в мягкий пух на линии роста волос.  
>– Заучки очень сексуальны, – прошептал Наруто, скользя руками по спине от лопаток Саске до бедер.<br>Мурашки снова начали свой хоровод по телу молодого инженера. Саске каждый раз перевозбуждался, когда находился рядом с Наруто, но желание, которое он испытал сейчас, было другим – более требовательным… более темным.  
>–…азка, – пробормотал Саске, отводя глаза.<br>– Что?  
>– Смазка, черт возьми, – смущенно насупился Саске.<br>На мгновение стало тихо.  
>Когда Саске больше не смог выносить молчание, а от нервов у него засосало под ложечкой, он наконец поднял взгляд.<br>Наруто…  
>Черт.<br>Наруто выглядел… по-звериному дико.  
>Он молча схватил Саске за руку и потащил к той части пляжа, где стоял припаркованный мустанг.<br>Очевидно, законы скорости и движения не распространялись на машину Наруто, потому что Саске оказался у себя дома быстрее, чем это было физически возможно. Вечерние тени изменили Наруто – теперь он напоминал Саске статую Тора, которую тот видел в детстве. Обычно гиперактивный и несерьезный, он стал непривычно молчаливым. Скинув обувь, он прямо в коридоре прижал Саске к стене, отделяющей прихожую от кухни.  
>– Наруто? – немного нервно спросил Учиха.<br>– Мммм, – рассеянно ответил тот, расстегнув ремень Саске и начав снимать штаны.  
>– У нас сейчас будет секс?<br>Наруто прижался лбом к шее Саске. Его плечи дрожали от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Наконец – после долгого промежутка – он успокоился и сумел ответить.  
>– Саске, – шепнул Наруто в темноту, почти касаясь губами шеи Учихи, – даже не думай отвертеться.<br>Саске был испуган – но не слишком сильно. Положив руку на спину Наруто, он ответил:  
>– Точно? У нас будет секс, потому что я сказал о той смазке, или…<br>Ему не удалось договорить – Наруто поднял его над полом, впечатал в стену и заткнул рот поцелуем. Поцелуй был яростным, и, честно говоря, Саске не ожидал такого напора от нежного общительного Наруто.  
>– Стой… Подожди, идиот, секундочку! – вырвался Саске, с трудом вдохнув воздух.<br>Наруто недовольно рыкнул.  
>– Послушай – я буду вести, если ты понимаешь.<br>Учиха был неуверен, но в меркнущем свете, проникающем сквозь занавески, ему показалось, что Наруто удивлен.  
>– Конечно, – примирительно ответил Наруто, – сейчас ты скажешь мне, как сильно и как быстро ты хочешь трахать мой рот.<br>От картинки, представшей перед глазами, у молодого гения закружилась голова. К тому времени как Саске пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы понять, что Наруто все еще намерен быть сверху, его уже подняли и перенесли на лежащие на балконе футоны. Балкон выходил в сторону двора и был скрыт кедровыми деревьями, так что неприкосновенность их частной жизни была гарантирована. Но Саске все равно немного нервничал – и как все нервничающие люди, он начал цепляться.  
>Ртом присосавшись к загорелой шее, он обхватил любовника руками и ногами. Наруто расположился между его ног, и то твердое, что прижималось к его животу через два слоя ткани, подсказало гению, что пока что он все делал верно. Наруто возможно намеревался доминировать в их отношениях, но Саске не собирался так легко сдавать свои позиции в постели.<br>– Ха, – выдохнул Наруто, на мгновение разделяя их бедра, чтобы вновь с силой прижаться. – Именно поэтому мне нравятся заучки. Вы становитесь безумными в спальне.  
>Саске стукнул его.<br>Но Наруто в ответ лишь начал стаскивать с него рубашку. Саске терял свои позиции одну за другой. Полумрак балкона скрыл его наготу и спас от смущения. Несмотря на чрезмерную увлеченность работой, Саске не забывал заботиться о своем теле, и сейчас оно было в оптимальной форме: не слишком худое, но и не слишком перекачанное. Но все же в темноте он чувствовал себя комфортнее. Ночью Саске смог отпустить себя и признать, что он нуждался в этой страсти, в этом жаре и в сильных руках, стискивающих его бедра. Саске хотел рот Наруто и его бронзовое тело – и, боже, он получит это.  
>Учиха так и не понял, когда, во имя всех святых, Наруто успел раздеться. Тусклый свет мешал ему видеть, но зато Саске мог чувствовать – боже, он чувствовал. Наруто весь состоял из напряженных мышц, жесткие волоски на его груди и внизу живота терлись о кожу Саске, вызывая желание елозить по ним и мурлыкать, как большая кошка. Прижимаясь к горячему телу, Саске почувствовал, что краснеет, когда к нежной внутренней части его бедра прижался твердый член.<br>Наруто проложил по его груди влажную дорожку поцелуев. В течение нескольких минут Саске мог только стонать и вздрагивать – его соски сосали и дразнили, пока они не стали настолько чувствительными, что реагировали на малейшее дуновение прохладного вечернего воздуха. Горячие губы и жадные руки исследовали каждый сантиметр его тела. Саске улучил момент и, облизнувшись, впился зубами в плечо Наруто. Он был вознагражден стоном и сильным толчком навстречу его напряженному члену. Саске понял намек и с наслаждением начал впиваться в влажную от пота кожу. Наруто просунул руку между их телами и сжал член Учихи, принявшись мозолистым большим пальцем тереть возбужденную головку.  
>– Боже… Если ты не перестанешь кусаться, я за себя не отвечаю.<br>Наполовину обезумевший от желания, Саске лишь на мгновение остановился, прежде чем сжать зубы настолько сильно, что он был уверен, прокусил кожу.  
>Наруто тут же повелся на провокацию – зарычав, он опрокинул Саске на футон. Его глаза мерцали безумием.<br>– Где, ты сказал, смазка? – требовательно спросил он. Губы Саске словно оцепенели. Он облизнулся. Наруто нависал над ним, Саске чувствовал прикосновения твердого члена и капельки смазки, стекающие на его ставшую сверхчувствительной кожу. Дикое желание попробовать этот нектар нахлынуло на него, и Саске вывернулся из-под тела любовника. Одним движением ему удалось опрокинуть Наруто на спину, и он уставился на напряженную плоть, которую собирался поглотить.  
>Саске не был экспертом в минетах. Да, он делал это раньше – Учиха Саске не был застенчивым девственником, увольте – но ему отчаянно хотелось воздать этому великолепному члену должное. Воззвав к остаткам разума, Саске применил научный подход. Полностью облизав головку и ствол, проследив языком каждую венку, он взял член в рот и начал опускаться до тех пор, пока его нос не зарылся в светлые завитки лобковых волос.<br>Моргнув, Саске снова приподнялся и принялся старательно сосать. Он был не очень техничен и нетерпелив, но этого хватило. Наруто едва успел вцепиться ему в волосы, чтобы предупредить, что кончает.  
>Член Наруто запульсировал. Удивленный, Саске задержался, чтобы посмотреть – и из-за этой неосторожности его лицо оказалось покрыто спермой. Моргнув, Саске высунул кончик языка и слизал белую капельку с верхней губы. Наруто показалось, что его хотят довести до сердечного приступа.<br>Саске сглотнул и, небрежно собрав тонкими пальцами с лица большую часть спермы, тоже облизал ее.  
>– Ты слаще, чем я ожидал.<br>Наруто застонал.  
>– Иди сюда, черт возьми.<br>Саске потряс головой. Подняв палец, он убежал в ванную и переворошил её в поисках присланной Итачи смазки – которая была спрятана в самом темном и укромном углу, который он только смог найти.  
>– Хорошая поза, – раздался хриплый шепот.<br>– Ой! – Саске подался назад и стукнулся о шкафчик. Теплая рука обняла его талию и погладила место ушиба, в то время как вторая ловко извлекла из его пальцев синий флакончик.  
>– Обопрись на умывальник, – приказал Наруто. Его слова сопровождались звуком рвущейся обертки и щелчком крышечки.<br>Саске сглотнул и подчинился. Кусая губу изнутри, Учиха отчаянно пытался справиться с перенервничавшим (и уже столько раз предавшим его) мозгом, который в таком состоянии мог выдать целую кучу слабоумной херни.  
>Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, Саске пропустил момент подготовки. Он вернулся в сознание только когда толстый член начал проникать глубоко в его тело. Боль была почти незаметна – сладкое жжение затмило ее. Саске медленно насадился до конца, пока его задница не прижалась к бедрам любовника.<br>В ответ Наруто сжал руками его бедра и, не сдерживаясь, сделал еще один глубокий толчок. Влажные ладони Саске скользили по гладкой поверхности умывальника; мышцы рефлекторно сжимались вокруг заполнившего его члена.  
>Наруто прижался к спине Саске и провел носом вдоль влажной от пота линии роста волос.<br>– Держись крепче. Я серьезно.  
>Это была маленькая вечность лучшего в жизни Саске секса. Руки Наруто контролировали каждое его движение, он выбирал позы и угол толчков. Именно Наруто поднял дрожащую ногу Саске, чтобы, удерживая его под коленом, глубже войти в него.<br>И это Наруто поменял их местами. Сев на крышку унитаза, он усадил Саске сверху и заставил оседлать себя. Его сильные руки поднимали Учиху и резко насаживали на твердый напряженный член.  
>Наруто ругался на нескольких языках. Грязные словечки, которые Саске не понимал, возбуждали его. Лунный свет, проникавший через окно, осветил два блестящих от пота тела. Наруто рыкнул, и Саске почувствовал дрожь в животе. Обжигающий лед заполнил его легкие; удовольствие оказалось слишком сильным.<br>Со звериным рыком Наруто повалил его на пол. Саске стоял на четвереньках, цепляясь за ковер. Стоны и крики вырывались из его рта с каждым сильным толчком любовника.  
>– Скоро, – прорычал Наруто, не прекращая толчки. Сердце Саске заходилось в бешеном темпе.<br>– Н-наруто… – если до этого мозг Саске напоминал жижу, то теперь он был иссушен в пыль. Сейчас он не смог бы даже отличить, где верх, где низ.  
>– Кончим вместе, Саске. Давай, вместе со мной… Я уже сейчас… – Наруто задыхался, на всех скоростях приближаясь к вспышке собственной сверхновой.<br>И с последним толчком копившееся внутри Саске напряжение наконец вырвалось наружу. Сквозь пелену удовольствия Саске услышал стон Наруто и почувствовал влажное тепло, заполнившее его изнутри. Занудная его часть отметила, что они забыли о презервативах.  
>Минуту – или час спустя Саске поднял голову с синего коврика. Наруто лежал рядом с ним. Его загорелая грудь тяжело опускалась и поднималась. Не задумываясь, Саске подполз ближе. Наруто понял намек и обнял его.<br>– Нужно было перебраться на кровать, – мурлыкнул Наруто.  
>– Нужно было взять кольцо для члена, которое Итачи прислал мн...<br>Они одновременно замолчали. Стало очень, _очень_тихо.  
>– Блядь, – устало выругался Саске. Но даже мат не мог в достаточной степени передать его злость на непослушное подсознание.<br>Наруто рассмеялся и обнял его еще крепче. 

– Какого черта ты делаешь? – проворчал Саске, глядя вниз с лестницы. Было три часа ночи, и он так закутался в свой халат, что стал похож на монаха.  
>Наруто поднял глаза. Неяркий мерцающий свет от экрана нетбука, стоящего на его коленях, окутал его туманным синим свечением.<br>– Иди обратно в кровать, малыш, – я всего лишь заканчиваю несколько схем для завтрашней работы.  
>Саске кивнул и спустился по лестнице.<br>– Насчет этого… Я не смогу сказать родителям, что встречаюсь с продавцом сыра. Нам придется найти для тебя другую работу.  
>Наруто приподнял бровь:<br>–… продавцом сыра?  
>– Разве не так?<br>Наруто ухмыльнулся:  
>– О господи, конечно нет.<br>Саске смутился.  
>– Но… Все эти звонки в дверь… Заказы… Сыр…<br>Наруто фыркнул:  
>– Это – любимый проект моего дядюшки, Джирайи. Он слег с ветряной оспой, и я заменял его прошлую пару недель. Или, возможно, у него был сифилис… С Джирайей нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным. Нет, малыш, я – архитектор.<br>Спустя небольшую паузу:  
>– Сифилис?..<br>– Он также хозяин сети интим-магазинов.  
>– О…<br>Саске переступил с ноги на ногу.  
>– … и ты ведь знаешь, что я ненавижу сыр?<br>Наруто хмыкнул:  
>– Понял это, когда увидел, что ты его не ешь. Твоя кухня воняет круче нестиранных носков.<br>Учиха нахмурился.  
>– Хорошо. Но у меня к тому же сумасшедший брат, психованная кошка и моему отцу не нравятся блондины.<br>Наруто закрыл нетбук и подошел к Саске, чтобы обнять.  
>– Все будет хорошо.<br>Саске недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
>– Откуда такая уверенность?<br>Наруто пожал обнаженным мускулистым плечом и блаженно улыбнулся, прежде чем три раза быстро стукнуть по перилам.  
>– Сплюнь, малыш, и постучи по дереву.<p>

–*–*–*–

*Минивэн - дословно "небольшой фургон". Нечто среднее, между легковым автомобилем и микроавтобусом. Кузов минивэна выше, чем у легкового автомобиля, так как основное потребительское свойство минивэна как раз и состоит в максимальном увеличении внутреннего объема салона, а также в возможности трансформации салона за счет складываемых легкосъёмных (иногда поворотных) пассажирских сидений.  
>** Шоу Шапелла - комедийное шоу о расовых и культурных предрассудках.<p> 


End file.
